Pokémon: The Legacy
by xColby
Summary: Follow Austin Stone as he explores the Kanto region. He meets new friends, new enemies, and a follows a journey that he will have to ultimately decide who he wants to become.


**CHAPTER 1**

**I'm The Hero of This Story**

"Pyro, end this with Ember!" Austin called.

Austin's Charmander leaped into the air, and spat forth burning embers. The flames scorched Rattata. Rattata fell to the ground. Defeated. His Trainer recalled him with the red-light of a PokéBall.

"Good battle, Austin!" He shouted and waved.

That was the fifth battle today for Austin. He, and his Pokémon, were definitely going to call it a night. He was just outside of Viridian City, he could see it from the hill he stood on. But it was too far to make it before nightfall, and his eyes were growing heavy.

Austin set up camp, and climbed into his tent for a night's slumber.

Once he awoke, he immediately packed up, and set off. He was determined to get to Viridian City. He wanted to drop of his Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, and do some sight-seeing. He had never been to Viridian City before; in fact, he had hardly ever been to Kanto before.

He wanted to start his journey in the same region as his father did. Austin used to live in Unova, and attended Pokémon Academy in Hoenn.

When Austin arrived in Kanto, he visited Professor Oak, who set him up with everything he needed to begin his journey, including: a Pokémon; a PokéDex; and PokéBalls.

Austin had already captured a Pidgey, which he nicknamed Storm. Storm was an ideal partner for Austin. Storm showed bravery, and just like Pyro's tail, courage burned brightly in all three of them. Austin didn't want just any Pokémon. He wanted the best.

It was his life long dream to be the best of the best. The best there ever was. The greatest.

Finally, Austin could see Viridian from only a few feet away. He made it. As soon as he got into town, he went straight to the Pokémon Centre and dropped off his friends for a treatment. He then departed into the city to see all there was to be seen.

As he wandered through the city; through shops and markets; he came along a Pokémon Gym.

Austin was shocked. He had never heard of a Gym in Viridian City before. He quickly checked his PokéDex.

"Hello, Austin, Jo-El here. How may I assist you today?" The computerized voice asked.

"Tell me about this Gym in Viridian City, would you?"

"Checking sources... Ah, yes. It seems a Gym is being opened there, but it won't be completed for several months. The last Gym owner passed away a few weeks ago. It is going under construction to suit the next Gym Leader's needs."

Austin put Jo-El the PokéDex away, and continued on. He wondered what type it would be.

That evening, Austin took his Pokémon for some training just outside of the city. While he trained, a Mankey descended from the trees. The Mankey was curious, and was bold enough to come close.

Austin then decided.

"A Fighting-type would be a great addition, wouldn't you agree, Storm?" The Pidgey chirped in agreement.

"Go, Wing-Attack!" And the battle was on. Storm dove, wings spread, glistening in the moonlight; but, the Mankey was quick. It ducked under the attack, and sent sand into the air.

But it was no use. Storm's Keen-Eye Ability kept it from losing accuracy. Mankey was in her sights.

"Storm, Gust!" Storm flapped her wings furiously, sending strands of wings through the air, striking down the Pokémon.

"Now, Wing-Attack!" Again, Storm dove, and this time, connected with a powerful hit. Mankey rolled to the ground.

"PokéBall, go!" And that was that. Austin had a third Pokémon: Temper.

Quickly, Temper was brought out to train. There was no time to waste! A friendship and a trust needed to be formed. And then they trained.

After sleeping at the Pokémon Centre, Austin was ready to continue on. Jo-El explained that the Viridian Forest was an ideal place to catch some Bug-types, as well as the elusive Pikachu.

As Austin left the city behind, he came across a group of Youngster's, battling it out between each other to see who was the best.

"I'm the best!"

"No, me!"

"I am!" they argued.

Austin smiled at their enthusiasm for battling and winning.

He wasn't young anymore. He was turning 18 soon. He was becoming a man.

"Hey, punk!"

But he guessed they never heard of respecting their elders.

"Uh... Yeah?" Austin tread lightly.

"Battle me, I want to show my friends I can beat anyone, anywhere, anytime!"

"I guess I can stop for a battle." Austin took his stance across from the Youngster.

"Let's go, Rattata!" he called, sending forth his friend into battle.

"Temper, it's time for battle!" Austin spoke, throwing his PokéBall into the air.

"Good lu-"

"Rattata, Bite!"

Austin laughed at the Youngster's impatience. It would be his downfall. Austin waited, and so did Temper. A mutual trust. A bond.

"Now! Karate Chop!" Temper brought a hard chop down, straight on Rattata's head, flooring the poor Pokémon.

"Ah! Rattata!" The young boy cried.

"Low-Kick!" Austin ordered.

Temper swept Rattata away with a powerful kick. Rattata rolled over. He was done for today.

"What?! How?! Rattata return!" the Youngster called, returning his Pokémon.

Temper retreated to Austin's side, where Austin scratched his head.

"Good work, buddy."

"Now it's my turn! Go, Spearow!" The second Youngster tossed his PokéBall forward, bringing forth a new Pokémon.

"Return, Temper. Storm, it's time for battle!" Austin switched his Pokémon, sending Storm into the field.

"Spearow, Peck!"

"Storm, dodge it."

The two Flying-types played a game of tag. Spearow tried to attack Storm, but she was too quick for him. She slithered through the sky like a snake through grass.

"Use Wing-Attack!" Austin called out.

Storm slipped passed Spearow again, and nailed him with a powerful Wing-Attack.

"Now, Quick-Attack!" And followed with a hard strike, sending Spearow tumbling to the ground.

"Ha! My turn now! Let's go, Poliwag!" as the second Youngster returned his fallen Spearow, the third sent forth a little Poliwag.

"Let's go, Pyro!" Austin sent forth his final Pokémon: Pyro the Chamander.

"This is gonna be too easy! I have the type-advantage!"

"Type-advantage isn't everything, little guy."

"What do you know?"

"Enough to beat two of your friends in two moves."

"Well I'm not them! Poliwag, Water Gun!"

Poliwag jumped into the air, and fired a stream of water.

"Pyro, jump, and then use Smokescreen!"

Pyro avoided the attack, and in turn, covered the battlefield with smoke.

"Now, Ember!"

Somewhere in the darkness, Pyro sent forth his attack, which ignited with the smoke, and caused an explosion.

No one could see anything for a few moments until the dust cleared, and when it did, it was obvious they already had a winner. Poliwag had been scorched by the heat of the explosion, and had fallen. Pyro stood proud over his opponent.

"What! How did you do that?!"

"There's much more to a battle than simple attacks."

"Teach us!"

The Youngsters all ran to Austin's side.

"Teach us how to be like you! Teach us how to be great Pokémon Trainers!"

Austin smiled at their change of heart. But there was no time to waste. Austin's journey was only just beginning, and this was his journey. Nobody else's. This was his time. This was his story.


End file.
